The Prince's General
by Nightangel52
Summary: It is Saiyan custom to have a general for every royal family member. As King Vegeta has Nappa, Prince Vegeta will now have Nappa's son, Rugu. Watch how Rugu's presence will change many events in the Dragon Ball universe and make himself and Vegeta stronger than ever. (Sorry for the horrible summary, please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT (thankfully), or Dragon Ball Super franchises. These all belong to their respective creators and I hold no claim over them.**

 **12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

"Nappa, what is the meaning of this?" King Vegeta questioned his advisor and one of his closest friends as he dragged him down the hall of one of Planet Vegeta's hospitals. It was the same one his son had been born in only a few months prior. He was still proud of his boy's great power level of 1,500. A saiyan had to have a power level of at least 3,000 to be an elite so to be close to that at birth was great.

"I need to show you this my king!" Nappa said with the same amount of excitement he usually reserved for planet purges. "My son, Rugu, has just been born and I can't wait until you see him!"

King Vegeta simply sighed as his friend continued to drag him through the hospital. Nappa had a power level of 4,000 and was the general of the elites because of this. Although, a previously low class saiyan named Bardock was becoming very promising. If only he had been born with a power level over 500 then he could be an elite.

"Who was idiotic enough to bear you a child anyway?" King Vegeta asked, only half-serious.

"Aubergee, you know, the scientist," Nappa answered, still in his good mood.

"Hn, I never would have guess you going for the smart ones. Hell, I never would have guessed them going for you!" King Vegeta joked.

Nappa just stayed silent but kept smiling as he led his king to the room where the babies laid. "Here he is!" he yelled loud enough for one of the nurses walking by to smack him on top of the head.

"Hn," King Vegeta hummed as he pressed the button on his scouter and openly gaped as he read the numbers. "Is this thing malfunctioning?" he asked as he tapped on it a few more times.

Nappa simply smiled as he saw his king continue to press the device. "No sir," he said with a goofy grin. "You're reading it right, a power level of 1,200! In a few years he can even be part of Prince Vegeta's guard. It'll be Vegeta and Nappa version 2.0!"

King Vegeta sighed and held his head in his palm as he once again looked over the boy in front of him. He was skinny for a saiyan and looked calm despite the many crying babies around him. His black eyes showed intelligence he undoubtedly got from his mother. His hair was not as wild as most saiyans' were, but instead was a bit spiky with two large strands of hair framing his thin face. At first glance he would never had guessed that this boy had such a high power level. Of course, he suspected Nappa's son would be strong but so high?

"You do understand that Frieza will take an interest in him right?" the king spoke in a more subdued voice than usual. He hated being ruled by such a tyrant, where every child of interest would be undoubtedly taken away or killed as soon as they became too strong. He relished in making the saiyans look weak and it was almost enough to break the king somedays.

Nappa also become somber like his king when he heard him and sighed. "Yes, I thought that he might. Hopefully, he will see my son is more useful as a warrior than a corpse."

King Vegeta nodded as he turned and began to leave the building, his cape flowing behind him. He was already forming a plan which would get Nappa, Vegeta, and now Rugu, off the planet when he would take on Frieza with a squad of his elite warriors. He knew they stood no chance, but he would rather his race die as a proud race instead of pawns of an insane lizard.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Lord Frieza, news from planet Vegeta," Zarbon said from his place bowing at Frieza's feet.

"Speak," said the emperor as he swirled his blood colored wine around in the glass held in his hand.

"There have been two saiyans born this week with surprising power levels. One is the son of King Vegeta himself. This monkey is named Vegeta, how like the brainless apes, to not come up with a more creative name," Zarbon rambled.

"His power level Zarbon?" Frieza asked in an agitated voice that betrayed his lack of patience.

"Oh, right. Vegeta reportedly has a power level of 1,500," Zarbon reported.

"Hm, very well you may leave."

"My lord, there is one more you should know about."

Frieza let out a long sigh at his minion's stubbornness. Why couldn't he just sit back and drink his wine once in a while? Telling weaklings to destroy planets for him was hard work. And there was no-one strong enough to withstand his beatings more than a week so that he could let out some frustrations. "Who is this other one?"

"His name is Rugu and he is the son of General Nappa and the head scientist Aubergee. He has a power level of 1,200 and seems to be much calmer than the average saiyan, not crying once since his birth and only 'glaring' at the doctor who took him away from his mother."

"Hm, I didn't even know the saiyans had scientists. What do they research, how to throw their own shit at each other?" Dodoria laughed along with the other two in the room.

"Well they did create the scouters and our official armor originally before our own scientists improved them. It seems as if they cannot research anything not related to combat, food, or how to catch their own tails," Zarbon said smirking.

Frieza nodded before turning around in his chair and throwing the saiyan he was holding by the neck with his tail across the room and taking another sip of wine. "You'll…pay for…this…you damn lizard," the saiyan said before passing out into blissful unconsciousness.

Frieza growled low in his throat before firing a ki blast right through his heart. He hated when people called him a lizard, it reminded him of when he and Cooler used to live together with his father and he would insult him. However, it seemed that saiyans lasted much longer than most other races when tormented by his beatings. And it was so fun crushing the members of the race's pride! He would have to remember this about the saiyans for future reference…

 **AN: HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY NEWEST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CONCEPT! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE TO MAKE EVERY CHAPTER 3,000-5,000 WORDS LONG AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN ILL STOP MAKING CHAPTERS SO FOR AS LONG AS IM WRITING THIS PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT (thankfully), or Dragon Ball Super franchises. These all belong to their respective creators and I hold no claim over them.**

 **12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

"Rugu! Correct your form!" a voice yelled throughout the saiyan training room. It has been 3 years since the birth of Prince Vegeta and his bodyguard is now training with his father. His three years of life has been filled with combat training with his father and educational training with his mother. In fact King Vegeta himself had apparently commanded her to teach him to avoid Nappa taking over his education as well.

"Yes father," Rugu said with his cold, emotionless tone. He was currently wearing elite saiyan armor with the only exceptions being a purple cape and the signal for the royal bodyguard, a moon with light shining down onto a sword. His armor had the shoulder plates common for saiyans and he wore a purple bodysuit underneath his armor with sleeves covering his entire arms. His armor also had plates running down his arms and legs which provided extra protection without hindering his movement.

"Tch, you need to show more emotion sometimes," Nappa said with a scowl. He wasn't one for theatrics so he wore the normal elite armor instead of the royal bodyguard's one. "You will one day be the fourth highest in form of authority on this planet."

Rugu didn't betray any emotion on his face even as he internally sighed. The line of command went the king, then the queen, then the prince, and finally the King's General, which is the official name for his bodyguard. The King's General was usually associated with the King since a very young age so that there was little to no chance of betrayal. Nappa had been friends with King Vegeta since he was six years old, and there were multiple instances where they had saved each other's lives. His father had drilled into his head over and over again how he should be loyal to the royal family only, no matter what.

He just didn't understand. Logic dictated that he should be loyal to the strongest being, which would be Lord Frieza, but here was his father saying that if the prince asked him to kill himself for the good of the planet then he should with no hesitation. It wasn't as if he didn't like Vegeta… they actually were pretty good friends, but he thought himself smarter than him even if he wasn't stronger. Rugu frowned as he thought of all this. His thoughts were swiftly turning to treason, and he was loyal to his race above all else. He internally nodded as he decided on what to do while he was alive and in the services of his prince. He would follow any command that he gave him to the letter, but would give suggestions if he thought the result would turn out better, the means didn't matter… he was a saiyan after all.

"Block or dodge boy!" Nappa suddenly screamed out as his fist came crashing down at fast speeds. Although he looked promising at first, it seemed that Rugu was taking towards his mother more than his father. His power level had only increased by 270 over the three years of his life, but he could learn new techniques and fighting styles as fast as Frieza's death beam. He also was a genius in mathematics, science, and languages. Rugu looked over at the fist coming towards him and rapidly formulated a plan to counter.

He ducked underneath the fist by less than a centimeter then powered up a small orb of silver energy in his palm. "Gyro Ball!" Rugu yelled out as he threw the orb towards his father. Nappa just smiled as he saw the attack approaching him at fast speeds. This was a patented attack made by his son, he recognized that there would be many opponents stronger than him so instead of just a simple energy attack that relied on power he made on that steadily grinded on the enemy. It was more like 1,000 weak punches at once instead of 1 strong punch. Still… it could be destroyed with one backhand, which Nappa was happy to demonstrate.

He backhanded the attack and it steadily ground through the wall of the training room right into the one next door. Twin cries of "Nappa!" and "Rugu!" were heard from the royal duo next door. "Shit," the two generations of generals deadpanned in response before looking at each other and running like the demons of hell were on their tails. Of course, they weren't but Prince Vegeta was as close at it got with an orb shaped hole in his favorite cape.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Ow ow ow," Rugu whined as he rubbed the rapidly forming bruise on top of his head. "What the hell Vegete?" Rugu asked and ducked under another swing from the thoroughly pissed off prince, only to receive a slap on the face by his tail.

"Why do you insist on making my life hell?" Vegeta asked in an extremely annoyed voice. "First, you fly into the throne room during an important meeting to show me that you can now in fact fly. Then, you 'accidentally' dye my entire collection of armor pink. And now, this year, you decide it would be cool to BLOW A HOLE THROUGH MY FAVORITE CAPE!" Rugu winced during each recollection of his pranks towards the prince over the years. While human children could barely mumble a coherent phrase, saiyans had the same mental condition of a human 5 year old by the time they turn 10 months before they stop mentally aging as fast. This was because of their ancestors who's children always died from their stupidity until they evolved enough to be smarter after their birth. The only exceptions to this is when children were dropped onto their heads.

Vegeta just sighed after his outburst and changed the subject before Rugu could say something that made him even more angry. "Did you hear that Uncle Bardock just had a kid?" he asked.

Rugu smirked and said, "Yea, but we are way stronger than him. He won't be an elite, but if he becomes strong enough he could become a meta-elite like his father." Vegeta nodded in acceptance to the response. A meta-elite was a term created by his father about 2 years ago referring to non-elite saiyans who managed to become as strong as elites so were allowed to go on elite missions. Although they didn't get as much respect as true elites, they were thought of as heroes by their class and could gain an audience with King Vegeta quicker than anyone except for the elite class and higher. So far there were only a few meta-elites in the form of Bardock and his squad.

"Soooooo, you want to train?" Rugu asked with a childlike smirk. Vegeta sighed much louder this time at his friend. While he acted emotionless most of the time, especially during training, he acted like the child he was whenever he was with him. The only reason for him even acing like himself in front of Vegeta was because he knew that he wouldn't disrespect him or underestimate him.

"No Rugu, go practice your new technique alone or something," Vegeta said.

"But Vegetaaaaa, I just managed to learn Uncle Bardock's Retribution Spear attack and I want to see if it's as good as the Gyro Ball or Razor Wind."

"And that's why I don't want to train with you! The last time you were testing out a move your Razor Wind ruined my royal armor!"

"That was 4 months ago Vege-" Rugu was cut off with a yelp as he made a strategic retreat away from his fuming surrogate brother.

"I told you not to call me that!" was heard over half the planet away as Vegeta chased after his friend. Meanwhile King Vegeta glared at Nappa in the palace living room when they heard the yell that was becoming common.

"What?! That's my son, not me!" Nappa said trying his hardest not to laugh at the annoyed expression on his king's face. When he opened his mouth Nappa prepared for the old "I knew I should have castrated you to prevent another one of you popping up" or the "I thought it would be Frieza who finally destroyed us. But now I am convinced the gods will destroy us for allowing two Nappas to come into existence" but was surprised when his king did something he almost never did. Nappa got shivers when he saw his face… his king was about to get 'sentimental'.

"You remember when we used to be like that?" he started. "Before we took out the Tuffles and just went around having fun?"

Nappa nodded before saying, "Yea, but I like this way better. I mean we are finally feared and respected like we should have always been, and you are the king with me being your faithful advisor."

King Vegeta just sighed before muttering, "I swear someone slipped me something when I made that decision…"

Nappa just laughed and patted his king on the back before walking off and saying, "Well, I better go get my boy before he ends up dead. His mother would kill me if he was killed by the person I signed him up to protect…" Mentally, Nappa congratulated himself on getting away from his sentimental king. When he was like this he usually started muttering things about being tired of Frieza and rebelling. He would gladly protect his king with his life, but he would do his hardest to not let his king to go on a suicidal conquest against the lizard tyrant.

Nappa sighed as he walked away towards his son. He really did miss the old days where they were free with no-one controlling them and only having to worry about the racist Tuffles who treated them like monkeys when they saw them. But, if he told his king that, he would try to overthrow Frieza to accomplish his goal of freedom even sooner than originally planned, and Nappa was beginning to think even that was impossible…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Rugu sighed as he began his least favorite part of the day, intelligence training. He has had a strict schedule ever since he was born that went line 5 A.M.- 8 A.M. training with father, 8 A.M.- 10 A.M. free-time and breakfast/lunch, 10 A.M.- 1 P.M. Intelligence training/studying, 1 P.M.- 3 P.M. energy theory, 3 P.M.- 5 P.M. training with elite/meta-elites, 6 P.M.- 8 P.M. dinner and political training, 8 P.M.- 10 P.M. free-time. Currently it was 11:00 and Rugu was just wishing that 3:00 would hurry up and get here. The reason he was so excited was because instead of training under an elite he was getting a sparring match with Bardock's oldest son, Turles, and then the winner would fight Vegeta. (I am making Turles the oldest in this series being 3, Raditz will be born in a year, and Goku will be born in two).

"Rugu, pay attention!" his mother snapped at him when she noticed his mind wandering.

"Yes, mother," he tonelessly replied. He learned as soon as he could talk that being his usual self would not be appreciated by either his mother or his father. When his father caught him trying to prank the king he couldn't sit for a month, though it did help his flying improved by leaps and bounds… He looked down at his paper to distract himself from his thoughts. He was already many times smarter than his dad and, while not very difficult, people were beginning to fear him for being such a genius. Currently, he was studying mechanics to be able to repair any of his tools, like his scouter or ship, should they crash.

But, even he was not able to magically understand the complex devices without starting out small. Even so, it was starting to infuriate him how he could not see how a damn toaster was able to work! He eventually just shut everything out until he solved it about an hour later. He put his pen down and was handed an actual dismembered toaster to fix. It was times like these that he thanked whatever god was out there, after he cursed him, or her he didn't discriminate, for fucking up enough to create Frieza of course. It only took him about five minutes to repair the toaster and was allowed to rest his mind for about five minutes.

He finally allowed his mind to wander to his last spar with Vegeta. While he had excellent control and strategy Vegeta had raw power and endurance. Their last spar resulted in a loss for him, but it was extremely close with the Razor Wind technique he used to cut away his armor and leave him open. Now that the technique was perfected enough to be used anywhere and even able to shoot out energy blades from any part of his body he was sure he could win.

He frowned as he tried to think of a boy named Turles. He could remember the brat coming with Bardock on a training trip and always complaining about his father not being a true elite when he was obviously stronger than the others. He promptly got his ass whooped by his father for saying that in front of royalty and not showing respect but it struck a chord in him. The boy had a point, it was unfair for saiyans to be put in a class because of birth power. It was also highly unethical, if a threat came the saiyans would send the elites to deal with it. But what if there was a low class soldier, and not allowed to fight until it was too late and there was a ton of damage to deal with?

Rugu sighed internally so that his mother did not think he was bored and hand him more work. He sometimes hated being so smart…because of it he ended up questioning everything that even seems remotely out of place. Oh well, thankfully there was more work, and it seemed blasphemous to even seem thankful that there was more work in bound, that would distract his mind from its current questioning attitude. He looked down at the blueprint of a microwave and once again started to get annoyed. On the bright side, he was starting to get the hang of this thing. With any luck he would have just as much talent in this as he did in other knowledge areas.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"So dad, when will this 'elite' come here?" Turles asked his father, not bothering to hide the resentment when he said elite and getting a slap on the back of the head for it.

"Soon, brat. I figured if you are so transfixed on why I'm not an elite because of strength, I'll show you how much stronger one is than you," Bardock answered gruffly. A bleep on his green scouter alerted him to four new people coming down the hallway, and a crash and shout of "SHUT UP NAPPA! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WILL NOT HAVE MORE KIDS FOR YOUR'S TO CORRUPT!" alerted them to who they were. He sighed as he heard Nappa remind the king that he had made it a royal decree to not bear any more children to Nappa ever since Rugu got caught pulling a prank on the prince.

People had cheered when they heard this, but that was probably because they feared Rugu. Hell, Bardock feared him to an extent and Nappa even had demanded a blood test when they all found out how smart Rugu was. The boy was, somehow, Nappa's but people were worried what would happen if Rugu turned his brain against planet Vegeta. Once Rugu was officially declared bodyguard of Vegeta, the people's opinion were swayed, but there was still that underlying wariness that everyone had of them. This wasn't helped at all with Frieza interested by the 'stone cold, genius monkey' and telling the entire planet so via planet explosion message.

Seriously, Bardock still couldn't believe he blew up that many planets to form a message from the explosions… He turned his attention back to the room when the four warriors walked in. "But King Vegeta… think about it. I'm sure the queen is getting bored lately and my son and wife could train him to where you have a warrior son AND a genius son."

"Are you implying anyone with my blood in them would not be a warrior?" King Vegeta asked, visibly annoyed. Nappa and the king began to argue much to the embarrassment of their kids and the astonishment of Turles. For royalty, they did not act very distinguished.

"Ahem," Bardock coughed to get their attention. "I am amazed as you two are that I of all people is being the mature one, but I think it's time for the children's fight."

Nappa and the king both nodded and walked to the upstairs viewing portion of the training room they were in with Bardock and the prince. "Hey Nappa, I feel like this first fight will be boring, want to go spar ourselves?" Bardock asked with a childish smirk.

Nappa flashed him an exited smile and led the way to an adjacent training area meant for larger scale battles. Nappa really did like Bardock, not only was he a cool guy but he was able, and willing, to fight him full force while still being a good training partner. The king sighed at their childishness and looked down at his son. "And that, my son is why I am trying to change the phrase from 'attention span of a kingyo' to 'attention span of a Bardock'."

His son nodded in understanding and looked on at the fight between his best friend and the low class warrior. While he originally even refused to call Rugu a friend, the threat of a prank a day instead of a year if he didn't was too large to refuse. He didn't know why Nappa insisted on a blood test, the ability to annoy the hell out of royalty was obviously genetic.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"This is the day," Turles began as he looked at Rugu. "Today is finally the day I prove strength is the most important thing!" Turles stood straight and pointed a finger at Rugu, his tail swinging around in rage. "I will show you and everyo-" he was abruptly cut off as Rugu appeared behind him and grabbed the tail before using it to yank Turles off his feet and into a wall.

"You left yourself wide open," Rugu said in the voice that Vegeta knew meant that he was either annoyed or about to win a battle. It was cold as ice and as sharp as a saiyan sword and Vegeta had only heard it during their last spar when Rugu had almost knocked him out with a stray rock he had pulled towards Vegeta's head with a new technique he was working on. Without armor it would have knocked him out and he couldn't move upwards to take the hit without some damage. But he did it anyway and caught Rugu off guard with an energy blast that won him the fight.

"Enough," Rugu said as he walked towards Turles who was limp on the floor. "That was only a warning strike, if you weren't strong enough to soldier through it then I should end you now before you become an even bigger embarrassment to the saiyan race." This managed to infuriate Turles enough for him to abandon his surprise attack plan and jump up to blast him.

"Pulse Drive!" Turles yelled as he sent a beam of energy towards Rugu at high speeds. Rugu didn't slow down as he wordlessly used Razor Wind to cut the technique in half and raise his own hand towards Turles. He was caught off guard when another energy blast from the one he just redirected, or in other words SPLIT IN HALF, hit him in the back knocking him forward an inch but not doing much more.

"Hn, well congratulations," Rugu said, his tone not changing at all. He once again appeared behind Turles and charged a beam that he slammed into Turles' back. "You have managed to both convince me not to kill you and infuriate me at once." The blast threw him to the other end of the circular room and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out cold. "Although…to be defeated by such a weak blast is an embarrassment all in itself."

Right before unconsciousness faded from him, Turles swore he would become the strongest, no matter what to do. Even if it meant he would have to leave planet Vegeta.

Rugu looked up towards Vegeta and smirked. "Now then…" he started, his tone much lighter and excited. "Shall we begin prince?"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: Well, what did you guys think? We will be on what I call the 'Planet Vegeta Arc' for the next 2-3 chapters. This chapter introduced Turles and explains why he will leave the planet soon. He will not be in the Tree of Might arc like in Dragon Ball Z BUT I am thinking of using both for something in this story. Next chapter includes the battle between Vegeta and Rugu and maybe a battle between Bardock and Nappa. I will also give Frieza a little screen time so you can all hear his thoughts on the anomaly that is the 'stone cold, smart monkey' (should probably get around to making a better nickname) well until next chapter Ja Ne! (don't forget to rate and review, it goes a long way)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT (thankfully), or Dragon Ball Super franchises. These all belong to their respective creators and I hold no claim over them.**

 **AN: This chapter is different in the fact that it will just be a continuation of chapter 2, I will warn all of you in the future of chapters like this. Please review and enjoy.**

 **12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

Vegeta scowled as he lifted himself off the ground towards the training ground floor, intent on wiping that cocky smirk off of his general's face. In the inside he was excited for the spar, in fact he looked forward to it every time they scheduled one. After their last battle 4 months ago that resulted in the unfortunate loss of the prince's armor, he had been training as hard as he could. His power level was now 2,800 compared to Rugu's 1,470 and he had a new attack that hopefully could take out Rugu in one shot if it hit.

Despite the 1,330 difference in power levels, Vegeta knew better than to underestimate his friend. After all, he just took out a saiyan with a power level of 900 like it was nothing. Speaking of which, Vegeta planned on making him a meta-elite as soon as he reached the minimum power level of 3,000. Vegeta allowed himself a smirk as he thought of the power levels of saiyans. His father had the highest with 5,500, then Nappa with 4,600, and finally Bardock with 4,000. In only a few years he would surpass all of them easily.

"Hey Vegete, I know my magnificence is blinding but you should really pay attention," Rugu said with that smirk still on his face. Vegeta didn't know just how annoying having that smirk directed at him would feel like when he taught Rugu how to do it, but he regretted it ever since.

"Let's get started then. Loser has to do the other's chores for a month," Vegeta said with his own smirk beginning to set in. Rugu didn't even respond and just raised his hand up towards Vegeta before pointing four fingers towards him.

"Well then, let me show you the original version of the Riot Javelin," Rugu said calmly. A ball of energy formed in front of each of his fingers before combining into a single, pointed mass of energy capable of piercing through almost anything. "Retribution Spear!" Rugu shouted as his attack shot towards Vegeta at high speeds. Right before it hit him, Vegeta hit it in the side and managed to completely change its trajectory. Rugu clicked his tongue in annoyance as it hit the wall, going halfway through it, it would have gone clean through if King Vegeta hadn't recently reinforced them. This was why Bardock rarely, if ever, used the Retribution Spear in battle. While having great piercing power, it had one major weakness. Its sides were completely unguarded and could do no damage so it was painfully easy to block or bat away as long as the defender didn't touch the point.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "You should have known that I would research every attack you've learned for this battle. I know how to defend against any attack you can throw at me." Rugu simply frowned and shot an energy blast towards the floor to cause a smokescreen. However, before he could do anything, Vegeta had used his energy to propel the smoke away and pointed his finger towards Rugu like a gun. "Bang Beam," he stated as a beam shot from his index finger towards Rugu.

Rugu scoffed and put his hand out towards him and firing a Gyro Ball that went through the beam and continued towards Vegeta. The condensed energy that made it grey in color made it to where Vegeta had no choice but to dodge, or so he thought. "Right back at you!" Vegeta yelled as he brought his hands above his head before shooting them back in front of them and yelling, "Here's a new one! Galick Gun!" A concentrated purple beam shot out and hit the Gyro Ball technique, forcing it back to Rugu and combining with it midway to form a Gyro Ball surrounded by the purple energy shooting straight towards Rugu.

"Well shit," Rugu said as he flew above the beam and looked down at his opponent. The beam shot straight through the wall of the training room where Bardock and Nappa were fighting, shooting right in the middle of the two. The fighters just looked at the hole briefly before Bardock punched Nappa in the face, reinstating the fight.

"God damn it!" the king yelled out at the two. "Can't you two boys go one day without destroying a room in my palace?! Do you know how expensive walls are?! You know what? Don't answer that, the loser will have to pay for it from their allowance." Before Vegeta could say anything, Rugu came in with a knee to Vegeta's gut and a backhand towards another wall.

Vegeta growled and straightened himself before having to dodge a blue energy attack of some king that left a deep cut in the wall. "What in the world was that?" the prince asked to himself.

"That is what I call Psycho Cut," Rugu said, his voice becoming more serious. "I developed it while training with my Razor Wind for a single powerful attack instead of the previous five smaller ones. You'll see I have a couple of other new attacks that only you will have seen." Rugu swung an outstretched arm with his hand fully extended towards Vegeta, sending another Psycho Cut towards him.

Vegeta was forced to dodge, but was caught by surprise when it suddenly became twice as big and put a small cut on his cheek. He smirked as he stopped holding back as well, the warm up was over. He began to shoot multiple ki blasts rapidly before raising his hands up towards the side. He was going to stop this now with a high powered Galick Gun. Right when Rugu broke through the smoke form the blasts, Vegeta fired his attack at full force. Rugu saw it coming and was too slow to dodge so he quickly charged up his strongest attack and sent it towards the beam of purple death. "Kami no Kuchiku-kan!"(this is Japanese for god destroyer, I thought that if a lot of other characters got Japanese attacks then Rugu would feel left out). A large beam almost the size of the Galick Gun shot from Rugu's two hands and into the beam. His attack had a huge edge on the front of the ki blast and thorn like extensions along the side of it as well. This made it to where it could not be batted away like his Rebellion Spear and also able to pierce through most things.

Vegeta grunted as he pushed harder against his opponent and managed to push the ki attack further and further away from himself. Rugu cursed aloud and used his Razor Wind attack to cut at Vegeta's legs, leaving small slashes across them and making him lose his balance. The attacks became even once again until they both exploded and released a large energy wave that upturned some floor tiles and left cracks in the walls. "That was a dirty trick…" Vegeta groaned as he shakily stood up.

"Heh, you should know by now that any attack is clean as long as they work…" Rugu said as he also stood up with some difficulty. King Vegeta silently tapped on his scouter and read both their power levels. Vegeta was at 1,000 and Rugu was at 480 after that last attack. He could tell that Rugu was already thinking of a plan of action to defeat Vegeta, but he also knew that if this was an actual battle Rugu would have already won. The two had agreed on no dismembering limbs, and if Rugu had cut off Vegeta's legs instead of small cuts then his blast would have won and killed the young prince. It looked like the prince knew it too and was a mixture of being proud of his friend and angry at his pride being hurt in front of his father.

Rugu stood up and flexed his hand, causing energy to run through it and surround the appendage. "This is a contact attack," Rugu said calmly. "Prepare yourself." Ki raced down Rugu's arm and collected into a blade that surrounded his entire arm. Vegeta prepared to block Rugu from rushing towards him so was surprised when the blade shot through his shoulder after Rugu softly saying, "Kami's Arrowhead." As Vegeta fell towards the ground he aimed a Bang Beam right towards Rugu's chest and fired. Rugu was able to keep it from doing any lethal damage but still was launched across the room and knocked out.

Vegeta hit the ground next before softly laughing and saying, "Well, looks like I win…"

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Vegeta woke up blearily and looked around warily. He was in a Healing Pod in the medical room of the palace. To his right was Rugu who seemed to be waking up also and to his left was Bardock who was already out and suiting up, flanked by Nappa. Vegeta and Rugu's pods both opened up and the two put on their armor. Vegeta had his usual royal armor with a blue scouter, fixed up and freshly polished of course, while Rugu had his old armor with a red cape and a red scouter. Vegeta's cape was a deeper red and reached to his back while Rugu's was a bit lighter and was cut off to a point near the bottom.

Bardock looked at the two strangely and pressed his scouter to see if they got any increase to their power levels. Sure enough, Vegeta was now at 3,300 with Rugu trailing at 2,100. Bardock himself was probably at Nappa's old level and Nappa himself saw a 400 level increase. He really did love saiyan power level increases…

"You two, follow me," Bardock commanded simply before walking away. The two followed closely, both ignoring the fact that he was probably the person who respected rank the least in the entire galaxy. They had learned that trying to reprimand him on it only resulted in a "special" training session where he said he'd respect them when they earned it. "I received clearance from General Nappa to take you two on a purge mission on planet N-3192. This planet is also known as Farasil and has some troublesome warriors known as mages. Their power levels are not very high, but they have special techniques that allow them to use elements like fire, water, and even the air in battle. We have two weeks to destroy them, travel will take 5 days. I have been chosen as squad leader. Rugu what do you think we should do?"

If Rugu was surprised that Bardock was asking him what to do surprised him, he didn't show it. While battling them and taking their time gave them more time to test out abilities and become stronger, turning into Great Apes would let them purge the entire planet in 1-3 days. Usually he would choose the first option, but with these strange techniques he would like to purge the planet and then use the remaining time to learn all he can form the ruins of the town. Little did he know that this would become a common trait for him and earn him a feared and respected monomer in only a few years. "I say we go ahead and turn into Great Apes, wasting no time. If there is not a full moon then we should create the Power Ball to transform. Afterwards we can use the remaining time to see if there are any interesting techniques in the ruins."

"Why?" Vegeta asked questionably. "Their techniques must be weak if we can kill them all."

"Well, if someone stronger uses them, then they can become much more useful. There are some opponents that ki blasts probably won't work against, so using an elemental attack, which is probably a variation on ki attacks, could work instead. Although most of them would probably be destroyed in the purge, it would be a necessary sacrifice to being able to have enough time to get as many as possible. Getting there would take 5 days, purging 1-2, so we would have 2 more days to use on searching instead of fighting the remaining survivors and would be able to go back home before 2 weeks have passed."

Bardock and Vegeta both agreed with Rugu's argument and continued to walk towards their space pods that would take them to Farasil. As they walked the prince and meta-elite thought about the benefits of having Rugu on their team and their battle plans while Rugu was thinking about strategies to use on the planet and what he might be able to find on it.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Zarbon, what is the status on the Rugu monkey?" Frieza asked his subordinate. Ever since he heard of the boy he had been almost as interested in him as he had been the prince. If he played his cards right he could get both the prince and the young general. He would break Vegeta's pride and Rugu's mind, making them both into emotionless killers that would only answer to him. He would simply beat Vegeta and make Rugu watch him doing it. Not being able to do anything to save the person he was supposed to protect would destroy him, and a clever word here and there would force him to his side. Maybe convincing Rugu to come to his side to stop hurting his friend would work…

"He is now completely healthy my lord, and more powerful. Currently he is heading to planet N-3192 like you commanded to purge it for sale. Speaking of which, may I ask why you sent him there?" Zarbon asked the lord.

"Well, I plan on destroying the planet in a few years, unfortunately sooner than I planned thanks to Beerus' recent visit… And I want to see if Rugu is worth my time?"

"What do you mean my lord?" Dodoria asked. "How can a foolish monkey be any more interesting?"

"You see Dodoria, I allowed a little tidbit of information to slip through to his ears. Usually all they would know is that there is a planet with strange warriors, but I told them their unique attacks. The average saiyan would just destroy the planet one city at a time to increase their power level, but a smart being would try to learn the unique skill in case they needed it. The only thing about this boy that interests me is his brain, so if he acts like every other saiyan then he might as well die with the rest of his race. But, if he is smart enough to learn…then he will become a very interesting subject…"

"I see Lord Frieza. May I have some fun with the monkey as well?" Dodoria chuckled evilly.

"Why of course my minion…this will be a team effort after all. But I have an especially fun plan in store for the child, and you will be a big part of it."

The two subordinates smirked as their lord cackled, sadistic intentions for the future forming in his mind.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: a quick update for you guys. With Christmas Break finally rolling around I will have much more time to write. Next chapter will see Bardock, Rugu, and Vegeta on planet Farasil to take part in their first purge. Ahhh it's such a sad day when the little saiyan blows up the nest *sniffs* I get tears just thinking about it. Also, what is Frieza planning for our young general? Oh, one more thing, Rugu is not as strong as Vegeta, but his willingness to use dirty moves and his mind for strategy makes him the winner in a real fight between the two, but his tricks are almost always lethal so in a friendly spar he loses as you saw (But barely). Tell me what you guys think of the fight scene, too short? Not short enough? Anyway, see ya next chapter. Ja Ne!**


	4. AN 1

**Hey guys. For those of you wondering where the next chapter of The Prince's General is, I have something to tell you all. With school still here I have had barely enough time to write further chapters as it is, add that to my new job and I have about 2 hours and 30 minutes a day to write. Now for the other part, I have not written the story with this time because I just haven't really wanted to. Don't get me wrong, I WILL complete this story, but I will not have a schedule for posting this story and it is not a priority. Right now I would rather play my new game that I am addicted to (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition) and I have two new stories that I want to write. One will be a Naruto story and the other will be a Skyrim story for those interested. Don't give up hope as I still do want to finish this story, but I recently completed the forth chapter even though I did not want to do it at the time and. It. is. Awful. That is what happens when I am not enjoying myself as I write, I write horribly. For those of you that understand thank you and for those of you who don't, I am sorry to hear that. My new stories will be called The Devil's Heir and The Rightful Emperor (for Naruto and Skyrim respectfully) for those interested. Until next time guys, see ya later.**


	5. AN 2

**AN: Hey guys, I regret to inform you that these stories will be on hiatus until further notice:**

 **A Demon's Mercy**

 **The Shinobi Alchemist**

 **The Prince's General**

 **Now, before you get mad, this is because I cannot focus on all of these stories at once so these stories will wait until I complete my other ones. Once one is completed another one will take its place. The ones I am still writing at the moment are:**

 **Snake's Successor**

 **2\. The Transforming Demon**

 **3\. A new story that I hope you will all enjoy**

 **Now, this does not mean that I will not be completing those stories eventually, it just means that I will not be writing or updating in a while. Also, I want to apologize for posting the announcements about my grandmother's death. That was immature of me and none of you should have been troubled with that knowledge. Because of that I will be deleting the announcements from every story except for TSS as it is my most popular story and they were the ones who had the most right to know something like that. Until I write again, I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
